1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture of a dental implant and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a fixture of a dental implant that allows fast bone formation at an early stage and prevents infection and inflammation, and a method of easily manufacturing the fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, dental implants include a fixture, an abutment, and a crown.
A male screw portion is formed in the fixture, is inserted in an alveolar bone of a human body and supports and fixes a dental implant.
The abutment is combined with an upper portion of the fixture and is exposed to an upper portion of gingiva.
The crown is one kind of prosthesis that replaces natural tooth, is engaged with the abutment and is adhered and fixed to the abutment.
In order to achieve the success of implants, osseointegration between the fixture and the alveolar bone has to be successfully performed. When osseointegration is not successfully done, bone resorption or progressive bone loss occurs.
It is widely known that a surface roughness of the fixture affects the success of osseointegration. When the surface of the fixture becomes rough by increasing the surface roughness of the fixture, a contact surface between the implant and a surrounding bone is increased, and cell adsorption is improved, so that positive effects can be obtained.
However, the rough surface of the fixture promotes progress of infection when inflammation occurs around the implant. In other words, it is reported that, when the surface of the fixture is more rough than a polished surface, infection progresses more quickly along the surface of the fixture.
In order to solve the problem, as illustrated in FIG. 1, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/625,701 discloses an ‘osseo-integrated dental implant’ in which the surface of a fixture 1 is overall rough and a polished band 3 having a low surface roughness is formed in a waist portion of a screw portion 2 of the fixture 1 so as to improve the performance of osseointegration and prevent progress of inflammation around a dental implant due to the polished band 3.
A method of manufacturing a fixture of a dental implant with an improved structure in which advantages of the implant having the above structure are maintained and simultaneously, a combination force between the fixture and the alveolar bone is further increased, is necessary.